Cada cosa que amo de ti
by Anael-D02
Summary: Sora Takenouchi hace una lista de las cosas por las cuales una chica se enamora de un muchacho ya sea su pelo o sus ojos o cualquier otra cosa que se le venga a la mente al mirar a un rubio de ojos azulados de nombre: Matt Ishida.
1. Prólogo

**.::Cada cosa que amo de ti::.**

Sora Takenouchi miraba de reojo a su compañero de a lado: Yamato Ishida.

Desde hace un tiempo que lo miro de manera diferente, segúnm Mimi (que había vuelto de Japón): con ojos de amor. Yo, obviamente, lo negaba frenéticamente cada vez que me lo decía, pero a quien engaño, si no podía mentirle a Mimi, mucho menos me iba a mentir a mi misma.

Estoy enamorada de Yamato Ishida.

Y lo peor…..es que esto se esta volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

Si el se acerca, me pongo nerviosa, si me quedo sola con él, me sonrojo o comienzo a tartamudear. Últimamente me pierdo cada vez más en sus bellísimos ojos Azules, son como dos imanes, tan expresivos y tan…tan…azules. Seguramente el ya se ha dado cuenta de esto ¡y me quiero morir! , ¿Qué pensara cada vez que me ve hacer esa clase de cosas ridículas?... no quiero saberlo.

Tambien baje mis calificaciones un poco, es que me sentaron junto a el en el salón y… cada minuto lo estoy mirando, el a veces me mira y yo me sonrojo, después él se voltea y la maestra o maestro terminan regañándome porque me distraigo mirando para todos lados y como consecuencia, no he puesto mucha atención a clases.

He pensado en hacer una lista de todas las cosas que me gustan de Matt para ver si así ya me enfoco un poco más en mis clases y…

-¡Takenouchi!-

-…¿eh?..- respondí débilmente, aún atontada ante el llamado de mi maestra. Todos me miran. Él me mira.

-Tiene gran parte de la clase distraída, esto se le esta haciendo una costumbre.-dice muy molesta la maestra- y de verdad espero que esto no continúe, por su bien-

-Si, lo siento maestra, no volverá a pasar.- digo agachando un poco la cabeza

-Eso espero.- me dice volteándose al pizarrón.

Todos devuelven sus miradas para enfrente, pero Taichi me mira muy raro yo solo le hago señas de que me deje tranquila y él, obedece (cuando le da la gana). Volteo a mi otro lado y Matt me esta mirando muy insistentemente y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme, y no se que más hacer, solo atino a sonreírle y él me devuelve la sonrisa y se voltea a su lugar.

-_¡Tengo que hacer esa lista lo más pronto posible!-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos!

Espero que les haya picado la curiosidad por leer esta fic! La verdad me divertí haciendo este capi porque me imagine a Sora en una situación así! Pobrecita jaja =). Si se fijaron esto solo fue una introducción al Fic, aclaro que todo el fic esta narrado por Sora.

**Oigan a todo el que lea: MI MUJER ESTA EMBARAZADA** creo que voy a eliminar el Fic por lo menos durante un tiempo, pasa que no se porque pero no puedo subir el capi que sigue, he subido 3 fics diferentes pero el que sería el capitulo 2 de Mi Mujer esta Embarazada, no lo puedo subir. Pero prometo subirlo después.

Bueno, gracias por leerme y espero que les haya gustado esperen la conti de este fic!

Dejen un review ;)

**.:Anael:.**


	2. Tú Cabello

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tu cabello**

**5 / Enero / 2001**

-Hola Matt… que tal Matt- a su corta edad de 13 años y el rubio Ishida ya tenía a la mayor población femenina de su generación rendida a sus pies, cada vez que pasaba cerca de algún lugar, normalmente, se le quedaban viendo y todas las chicas sonreían bobamente, dedicándole miradas picaras, que cabe decir, molestaban un poco al pobre niño.

Sora POV`s

Son las 10:30, hora del receso, todos mis amigos y yo estamos sentados en una banca del patio, ya estamos todos, solo esperamos a Matt que se quedó en la cafetería y tal parece que lo invoque pues ya viene caminando…. Se ve tan lindo… pero lástima que viene con una chica.

-Hey Yamato- llamó Taichi una vez que Matt se sentó y se alejó un poco de Mizuki, la chica que lo venía siguiendo- tu sombra se quedó parada- dijo sonriente, tratando de molestarlo.

-Amm…Mizuki, ¿Te importaría…

-¿Tu pelo es de verdad?- lo interrumpió descortésmente, ¿ y que clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡claro que el pelo de Matt es real!

-Supongo que si…-Matt respondió un poco incomodo por la situación, lo pude notar fácilmente

-¡Pero no parece!- dijo dando pequeños brinquitos ¿tendrá algún daño cerebral?- ¿Me dejas tocarlo?- Matt frunció levemente el seño y todos ahogaron una pequeña risa, todos saben que a Matt no le gusta que le agarren el cabello

-No creo…-dijo un poco molesto

-Pero…será solo un poquito, ¡solo rozarlo!-dijo haciendo pucheritos- es que se ve tan suave y tan…tan…¡por favor!-

-Mizuki, dije que no, no me gusta que me agarren el pelo-dijo volteándose para con nosotros de nuevo- y si no te importa, quiero comer algo, el receso está por acabarse, deberías hacer lo mismo- Mizuki dio por finalizada la plática y se retiro algo cabizbaja, al principio me sentí algo apenada por ella, pero…se lo había ganado, había estado molestando a Matt, ¡que bueno que se lo aclaro!

-Hahahaha…deberíamos traer más chicas para que molesten a Matt- dijo Tai riendo muy animado- todos los días con un show privado y sin cobrar- Mimi negó con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro (sí así es ya llegó de E.U.A., ¿No es genial?)

-¡Yagami cállate!- dijo claramente molesto- no es gracioso…- Tai abrió la boca para responder, pero la verdad, no tenía ganar de aguantarlos…

-No empiecen a pelear- ambos callaron ante mi petición, que más bien fue una orden. Solo tenía una pequeña pregunta y desilusión…

¿Por qué a Matt no le gusta que le toquen el pelo?

…. A mi me gustaría tocarlo, sentirlo entre mis dedos, su suavidad, tan parecidos al mismo oro…pero baah, si no quiere que le toquen el cabello respetare su decisión, después de todo, es SU cabello.

OoOoO

**3 / Febrero / 2001**

Uf… acabo de salir de mi entrenamiento de Tenis, ¿Sabían que entré al equipo de tenis de la secundaria?, es genial, decidí cambiar mi pelota por una raqueta, la verdad al principio no me convencía, ¡pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me encanta!, en fin, he terminado muy cansada, así que será mejor que descanse un poco antes de ir por Tai (como normalmente lo hago después de cada entrenamiento).

-Sora…

-¿Matt?- La verdad me sorprendí mucho, Matt normalmente no va a alguna clase extraescolar-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… vine por Tai porque quedamos de vernos después de su entrenamiento de futbol

-aaaa….no me dijo nada- dije con sorpresa, seguro olvido decírmelo, después de todo, es Taichi.

Matt puso cara de sorpresa, la verdad no se porque, luego volteo al frente-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- me preguntó aún con su mirada al frente.

-Es miércoles- dije mirándolo, el me devolvió la mirada como no entendiendo lo que le decía- entrenamiento de tenis – respondí ahora muy sorprendida- Oye Matt, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estas muy distraído, normalmente te sabes hasta mis horarios-dije con simpleza, pero Matt volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, como queriendo ocultarse

-aaaa..e-eso, pues-al parecer no sabia que decirme y yo me estaba preocupando más, ¿le habrá pasado algo?- no se, tal vez el ensayo con la banda me… distrajo

-¿Seguro?- el asintió – bueno si tú dices…está bien.-la verdad yo no me quedé tranquila, el pensar que algo le haya pasado, me preocupa y bastante. Hubo un silencio que se tornó un poco incomodo, no había palabras, ni miradas, solo suspiros; algunos pesados y otros aburridos. ¡Seguro la ha de estar pasando horrible!. Miré mi reloj: 5:15_ "será mejor que vallamos ya por Tai, su entrenamiento está por terminar"_

- Matt…- el volteo su cabeza mientras yo lo seguía mirando

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó, yo señale a su cabeza y el se la tocó

-¿Mi cabeza?- preguntó- ¿Qué tiene?

-Amm… tienes una basura atorada en el cabello- dije aún mirando cabello y como él trataba de quitarse la basurita, sin éxito alguno.

-Sora…-me llamó- ¿podrías…?- me preguntó indeciso

-¿Yo?- pregunte señalándome a mi misma-¿seguro?

-Sí, tú

-Pero… ¿yo?- ¡Estaba que me moría de la emoción!, ¡Me estaba pidiendo que le quitara la basura de su cabello, su _intocable _cabello.

-Sí, tú- reiteró

-Amm, claro- Me acerque y con cuidado de no lastimarlo la retire pasando mi mano por su cabello mientras sentía muchas mariposas golpeando mi estomago. Era liso, suave y muy sedoso, ¡era mucho mejor que como lo describían!. Deje mi mano un poco más de tiempo ahí y cuando descubrí lo que hacía, me sentí tonta, ¿tan así estaba enamorada de Yamato Ishida?

-Listo, dije volviendo a sentarme a su lado

-Gracias- me respondió, abriendo paso a un silencio incomodo que mejor quise interrumpir.

-Oye Matt

-¿Sí?

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunte tratando de ocultar los nervios, que seguramente no había funcionado.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- su tono de voz tenía sorpresa, tal vez, que es lo más probable, se sintió extraño, raro (y no lo culpo).

-Pues verás…no, olvídalo, es un tontería no me hagas caso- dije olvidando la posibilidad que me respondiera la boba pregunta, ¡solo a mí se me ocurren esas cosas!

-No, no está bien Sora, dime- dijo apurado

-Pero, es una tontería, no tiene importancia- dije haciendo señas con las manos, como siempre que estoy nerviosa

-Por favor, dime, no me voy a enojar- me dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna, calmándome por completo.

-E-está bien-dije acomodándome la falda del uniforme de tenis- pues yo me preguntaba…-

-Ajá…-al parecer disfrutaba de mi nerviosismo por que tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen el pelo?- le pregunte bajando mi cabeza esperando algún bufido o un silencio brutalmente incomodo, pero nada de eso pasó.

-aa…eso…-dijo mientras la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se retiraba poco a poco

-Si…pero, mejor olvídalo es una tontería, te lo dije, no me hagas caso- dije tratando de que olvidara pues al parecer, tenía que ver con su pasado y su pasado no era muy conmovedor o agradable para él.

-No, está bien, ya te lo dije, no me enoje-me dijo retomando su sonrisa

-Pero…

-Tranquila, no me voy a morir por contarte-dijo acomodándose mejor, yo hice lo mismo- de hecho, me va a hacer mejor- yo me sorprendí ante el comentario, pero mejor espere a que me platicara el mismo.

-Pues verás- comenzó- antes de que mis papás se divorciaran, mi mamá decía que tenía el pelo, de mi abuelo, por que si te fijas bien, mi pelo y el de Tk es diferente al de mi mamá, es más claro- yo asentí- y a ella le gustaba mucho agarrarnos el pelo a mi y a Takeru- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica- pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron, ya no había nadie que me tocara el pelo, no como lo hacía ella, así que desde ese día no dejo que mucha gente me toque el cabello- Yo estaba sorprendida , no sabia que decirle a Matt por preguntarle eso, claramente lo lastimaba, y yo sólo lo había hecho recordar ese hecho tan desagradable de su vida.

-Lo siento Matt, no debí preguntarte- dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada

-Ya te dije que está bien, me hacía falta hablar con alguien.- me dijo con una mirada un poco más calmada, yo me sentí más tranquila al escuchar eso, menos culpable.

-De hecho te agradezco mucho que me hayas quitado esa basura del cabello

-¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañada

-Porque cuando pasaste tu mano para quitarla, sentí como si fueras mi mamá, como cuando ella solía acariciar mi cabello.- no pude reprimir unas lágrimas que estaba aguantando desde que comenzó a contarme lo sucedido con su cabello- Y ahora- me dijo- tu eres la única que puede tocarme el pelo, ¡tienes todo mi permiso!- dijo señalándose a si mismo, y como era de esperarse, solté otras dos lágrimas, a veces odio ser tan sentimental.

-Oh vamos, ¿Sora Takenouchi esta llorando?- me preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, yo solté una risita divertida mientras me limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que quedaron en mis mejillas- ¿Qué tal si para animarla comemos un helado?- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y digo pequeño por que no se comparó en nada al tomate que era mi cara en esos momentos

-¡Sí!- con tal de salir de ese apuro hasta me hubiera tirado de un edificio (sarcásticamente claro)- ¡vamos!- ambos nos paramos y corrimos 4 cuadras solo para comer un cono de nieve, cuando ambos terminamos yo me sentía como que faltaba algo, como si hubiera olvidado algo…

_Yume mita jibun, totemo tookute, hito shirezu, nakitai, bukiyou..._

-Sora, tu teléfono- me dijo señalando la mochila que llevaba

-Sí, gracias- mire la pantalla del celular y no pude evitar soltar un…-Oh, oh- dije suavemente, lo suficiente para que Matt escuchara

-¿Quién es?- me preguntó, yo le mostré el celular y nos vimos a los ojos soltando una risita apenada y divertida a la vez

_1 llamada perdida_

_De: Tai_

_Hora: 6:00 P.M._

-Ups…-dijo Matt encogiendo los hombros

_Yume mita jibun, totemo tookute, hito shirezu..._

_Llamada entrante_

_De: Tai_

-Hola Tai- dije poniendo el teléfono en altavoz- ¿Qué pasa?- Matt me miró incrédulo y divertido como respondiéndome _pasa que lo dejamos en la escuela._

-¡_Oh no se!, tal vez que ¡ME DEJARON SOLO EN LA ESCUELA!-_

-Lo siento Tai- dije tratando de oprimir un carcajada

-_Le llame un millón de veces al idiota de Yamato, por que quedó de pasar por mi para ir a su casa y tampoco me contesta- _dijo haciendo que Matt sacara su teléfono para corroborar y en efecto tenía 6 llamadas perdidas de Tai

-Apuesto a que lo siente- dije mirando como Matt trataba de no reírse – de verdad lo siente.- dije recalcando para ver si así mi amigo de a lado se calmaba un poco

-_Si claro, eso no le da derecho a dejarme aquí…-_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!- Matt estalló en carcajadas, tanto que tiró su cono de nieve.

-!¿_Está contigo?¡, Sora ,¡¿donde demonios están par de traidores!-_

-Amm, en la heladería, la que está por…

-_¿¡FUERON A LA HELADERÍA Y NO ME LLEVARON!, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarme?...-_Yo ya no pude oprimir una carcajada que tenía rato tratando de soltar. Cuando Matt y yo nos calmamos, Tai seguía reclamando el hecho de que no lo llevamos con nosotros a los helados así que Matt tomó mis manos e hizo que cerrara mi celular.

-Será mejor que vallamos por él- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí divertida, y comenzamos a correr hacia la escuela.

OoOoOo

-Gracias por la cena mamá- dije llevando mi plato al fregador y saliendo disparada hacia mi cuarto

-De nada hija

Cuando llegue me encerré con seguro y saqué una pluma y abrí un cuaderno con un corazón rojo con una "Y" en el centro, me sonroje hasta el punto de competir con un tomate y decidi abrir por la paz el mentado cuaderno. Y mientras más avanzaba hacia una página en blanco iba recorriendo el montón de dibujitos que había hecho con el nombre de "Matt" o "Yamato". Me sentí más tonta que cuando tomé el cuaderno y mejor seguí hojeando hasta encontrar una hoja sin nada.

-Por fin…-dije mientras ponía de titulo "Cada cosa que amo de ti"- número uno: Tu cabello

Si, definitivamente, Yamato Ishida me trae loca…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos! Me alegra poder actualizar este Fic, la verdad es que me entusiasma mucho, pues estaba un poquito trabada, pero por fin pude subir el capi. Prometo que coy a tratar de subir capítulos más seguido, por obviedad son Diez capítulos, los cuales son Todos narrados por Sora.

Bueno y solo para aclarar algunas cositas:

-Mimi si regreso de U.S.A.

-En la llamada por teléfono Tai no tenía celos estaba enojado por que lo olvidaron en la escuela (lo digo por que tal vez se pueda malinterpretar)

-El tono del celular de Sora es: Ashita wa Motto, una canción de Digimon dedicada a la misma Sora, la quise poner porque me agrada bastante =)

Y creo que es todo lo que tengo que aclarar… ¡si tienen alguna duda solo díganme! Y se las voy a aclarar. Espero que les haya gustado ( en mi idioma es _dejen un review =D_) y pues me despido, prometo que los subiré más seguido!

¡reviews please!

**.::Anael- D02::.**


	3. Tú Voz

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Ayer fui a comprar los derechos de Autor pero no tenía suficiente dinero y lastimablemente, Digimon aún no me pertenece.

**.**

**.**

**Tu voz**

**.**

**-**_Te voy a matar Taichi.-_ y es que al muy idiota se le ocurre enfermarse hoy, ¡justo hoy!, pero esta bien, esta bien, no me molesta, no me molesta estar en esta vergonzosa situación, no, ¡Para nada!, que bah. Como sea les voy a contar como empezó todo.

.

**20/Enero/2001**

Es viernes, la maestra de Historia nos acaba de anunciar que entrabamos en periodo de exámenes, y como si fuera por arte de magia en tres segundos tengo mi butaca llena de bolitas de papel como las que Tai y Matt tiran a los alumnos por el salón de clases cuando están aburridos, y justo como lo había supuesto eran de esos dos, y adivinen qué, se pone mejor . Todas y cada una de ellas son notitas, notitas que para desgracia mía dicen cosas como _"¿a qué hora para estudiar?", "¿en tu casa?" _y cosas así. No es que me moleste estudiar con mis dos mejores amigos, no. Lo que me molesta es que siempre que estudio con ese par terminamos haciendo TODO menos eso, estudiar, y créanme que cuando digo todo es TODO.

En fin, lo mejor es que no les conteste.

-Pss...Sora…Sora…- pero poco me duró la paz, ya comenzaron a susurrar. Realmente trato de ignorarlos, pero es que es muy incomodo tenerlos a ambos molestándome- Sora…psssss

-¿Qué?- conteste también en un susurro, para que la maestra no se diera cuenta.

-pues… contestanos- dijo Tai poniendo una sonrisa algo tonta igual que Matt. Yo rodé los ojos y regrese a mi posición normal esperando que captaran el mensaje de _no me molesten o los mato. _Y gracias a Dios resulto pues ya no me lanzaron bolitas ni me estuvieron hablando, pero la vida nos es tan justa como yo quisiera pues era la última clase del día y seguro no se les va a olvidar.

Sonó el timbre. Trate de salir lo más rápido que pude para evitarlos- llámenme sangrona si quieren- pero para mi mala suerte-¡otra vez!- me alcanzaron y sip, tenía razón…

-¿Entonces?, ¿nos ayudas? – nop, no se les olvido. Y que ni crean que les voy a contestar, no quiero decirles que no, pero no quiero estudiar con ellos.

-Sora por favor, los dos somos un asco en historia y yo no pienso estudiar solo con el imbécil de Tai- y para colmo Tai asintió

-¡Oye!- dijo quejándose, yo solo suspire

-Lo siento chicos, pero hoy no

-No te preocupes puede ser mañana…-dijo Tai. Matt se rio y yo solo los mire con mala cara.

-Ok. No le hagas caso a Tai- dijo calmándose- pero ya enserio Sora necesitam…

-No.

-¡¿Pero por que?-gritó Tai llamando la atención de la mayoría del alumnado que estaba ahí

-Por que siempre que nos reunimos para "estudiar" terminamos haciendo todo menos eso- dije mientras caminaba con ellos siguiéndome- Esta vez quiero estar segura de haber estudiado bien y no a medias

-¡Te prometemos que esta vez nada de juegos!

-¡Ni música!- ¿Me creen tonta o algo así? Porque según lo veo así es

-No les creo nada- cruce mis brazos y los mire seriamente

-¡Sora por favor!-dijo Tai hincándose ridículamente- ¡nuestra calificación depende de ti!

-Tai párate, que te vez ridículo ahí tirado- el obedeció y se paró junto a Matt y ambos me miraron en silencio esperando mi respuesta. Yo no les conteste pero me conocen tan bien que seguro sabían que terminaría diciendo que sí.

-Me imagino que eso es un sí- dijo Matt con una sonrisa- entonces mañana en mi casa a las 4:00 pm- nos dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida- tengo que pasar por Tk

-¡Espérame Matt!, ¡yo voy por Kari!- dijo Tai alcanzándolo, y solté un suspiro. Ese par me tienen bajo su control

OoOoOo

4:00 pm.

Acabo de llegar a la casa de Matt, ya toque la puerta y estoy esperando que alguien venga a abrirme.

-Hola Sora- Me saludo quitándose de la puerta para dejarme pasar

-Hola Matt…-dije entrando-¿No ha llegado Tai?

-No- ¿Alguna vez han sentido ese molesto presentimiento que da cuando algo malo va a pasar? Pues…estoy sintiendo esa cosa- pero puedes sentarte mientras llega, estoy solo,mi papá esta trabajando

-Ah…claro- obedecí y me senté, después él se sentó el frente a mi. El ambiente para mi gusto, se hace cada vez más incomodo, no hacemos nada, ni decimos nada, tenemos cerca de 15 minutos así.

-Y, ¿A qué hora te vas?

-Eh...pues esta vez mi mamá quiso venir por mi, no se por que…

-Entiendo…-me dijo tallándose las manos- y… ¿Traes todos tus libros?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-También…-que plática tan estúpida, ¿A qué hora piensa llegar Tai? Según mi reloj son las…4:20 aunque pensándolo bien, ¿no le habrá pasado algo?

-¿Ya es algo tarde para que no llegue verdad?- Asentí y miró el reloj de la sala- 4:20

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- él se encogió de hombros

-No creo… después de todo, Tai es despistado e impuntual pero, si quieres le hablamos si no llega en 10 minutos-Yo asentí. Pasaron los minutos y yo me desespere y Matt, ¿Por qué me ve tanto? ¡Tengo tratando de evitar su mirada casi 10 minutos!

-¿Y si le hablamos?-Pero no me contesta-Matt…

-Si, perdón-dijo despertando de su trance-…deja le marco…-dijo tomando el teléfono y sonriendo ¿divertido?. Esperamos unos segundos hasta que alguien contestara- Yagami… ¿como que qué?, te estamos esperando…para estudiar idiota…..si, si te oigo, no estoy sordo….pues si te oyes mal, pero no tanto, no seas exagerado …..¡Hubieras hablado o algo!...¡yo que voy a saber!, Sora estaba preocupada-Yo levante una ceja -… ¿tienes que?, ¿enserio?... ¡jajajaja que tonto eres!...

-Tai, ¿Dónde estas?, tenemos esperándote media hora - dije poniendo el alta voz

-_Lo siento Sora…-_ su voz suena algo mal-_ es que me enferme…_

-¿Qué te pasó?, apenas ayer estabas bien

Risa ahogada de Matt.

_-¡deja de reírte!_

-Tai cálmate, ¿y ahora que hiciste?

-¡_Yo no hice nada!, ha sido culpa de mis padres!-_Si claro como si yo le fuera a creer esa vil mentira

-Tai esa es una mentira barata, que no te voy a creer- conteste con indiferencia

-¡_De verdad!, ayer fuimos a cenar y creo que comí más fideos de los que mi estomago resistía-_ok, eso era más creíble

-Como siempre-dijo Matt muerto de risa

_-¡Cállate Ishida!, el punto es que estoy enfermo y no voy a ir, ¡dejen de molestar!- _¡esperen! , ¿No venir?

-Bueno, bueno, pero seguro solo has vomitado y por flojo ahora no quieres venir

-Oh no, Sora, esta vez si es verdad, ¿Por qué no le dices que tienes Tai?- dijo con burla, yo solo lo mire mal, para que parara, y funcionó, un poco, pero funcionó. Pero por otro lado Taichi no contestaba.

-¿Oye sigues ahí?- dije para ver si seguía o nos había dejado ahí y se fue a vete-tú-a-saber-donde.

-_Pues…_

-Aja…

_-Me dio…me dio…me dio diarrea-_ Y Matt se botó de la risa, la verdad que era gracioso, no lo niego, hasta solté unas risitas muy leves.

_-¡Hey par de aprovechados no se rían!, mejor cuelguen y estudien holgazanes, que yo no voy a ir…_

-Pero… ¿ y el examen?, ¿Para esto querías que estudiáramos "juntos"-dije dejando de reír y haciendo comillas con mis dedos

_-Pero si no vas a estar sola, Matt esta contigo, estudien ustedes… solos-_ eso último fue con un tono algo sugerente para mi gusto, ¡ni siquiera por que esta enfermo deja de decir burradas!

-Yagami, no digas tonterías- Matt se sonrojo un poco.

_-Pero si no son tonterías… ¿o me lo niegas Matt?_

-Yagami, voy a colgar…-advierte

-_jojo!, como quieras, solo no hagan cosas indebidas…-_ y ya no se escucha nada. Matt colgó.

-No le hagas caso al idiota de Taichi, no sabe lo que dice- dice con un rubor casi invisible en sus mejillas, igual que el mío. Y otra vez ese silencio tan incomodo, lo odio.

Y así es como llegue a esta estúpida y vergonzosa situación, con Yamato parado frente a mi, ambos sonrojados y evitando nuestra mirada.

-_"Te voy a matar Taichi"- _Y es que solo a él se le ocurre tragar tantos fideos, ¿qué no tiene sentido común?, ¡seguro que a su papá debe hasta los calzones, en ese restaurante!, Pobre señor Yagami, lo compadezco.

-Sora…

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien?, te hable y no contestaste.

-Eh...sí-el levanto una ceja- es que me quedé pensando, no es nada- el me miró como sin creerme

-Bueno… ¿Estudiamos?- Yo solo asentí, la verdad que me pone nerviosa estar sola con él.

Pasaron las horas y nosotros estudiamos cada uno de los cuestionarios y apuntes de este bimestre, debo decir, que me duelen los ojos tanto como cuando he pasado toda la tarde en el _face._ Pobre Matt, su cara es de aburrimiento y cansancio, deberíamos de parar aquí, la verdad que yo también estoy harta, voy a soñar letras.

-Sora, por favor, por favor, ¿podemos parar aquí?- yo sonreí casi con ironía

-Si, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo.-dije con una sonrisa que el me correspondió.

-Bien, pues yo voy al baño, ya regreso- después se paró y fue al baño de su cuarto. Me dediqué a observar su habitación, no tan grande y no tan chica, tenía una mesita de noche y una ventana con las cortinas cerradas, su bajo estaba en su cama. En la mesita tenía un montón de papeles y libretas, me dio mucha curiosidad saber que eran y díganme metiche, pero tome algunos papeles y me di cuenta que eran las partituras de una de las canciones para la banda que había formado con algunos amigos.

-Listo.-dijo saliendo del baño. Yo solté rápidamente los papeles, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta.-¿Qué haces?- Yo me sonroje y sonreí torpemente.

-L-lo siento- y para mi suerte el sonrió

-No es nada.- me dijo para dirigirse a la ventana y abrir las cortinas. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos como meditando algo- La verdad, aún no está terminada y… no se si deba hacerlo…-lo último sonó un poco apagado. Yo no me atreví a preguntar, y aunque quería hacerlo, solo me dediqué a mirarlo un poco sorprendida por la confesión. Pero él me miró con una sonrisa.- Si quieres preguntar, no me enojaré Sora.

-¿Eh?- El volvió a sonreír, para ponerse un poco más serio.

- Es una canción que es más personal, que para la banda.-dijo sentándose en su cama, yo preferí quedarme parada dándole la espalda a la mesita, mirándolo sentado.-Por eso le puse ese nombre.

-_Yori yoi Ashita…-_Dije recordando el nombre de la canción que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, _un mañana mejor_… -Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber más de esa canción, él había dicho que era personal pero, ¿Por qué?. La verdad puedo darme una idea pero, no estoy segura.

-¿Te… te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Es que…dijiste que era una canción personal.-Yamato asintió con la cabeza. Pero yo ya no seguí por que sabía que mi pregunta podía ser incomoda.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?- me quede un poco sin contestar, dudosa.

-….Si

-Pues, me base para hacer la canción en… el divorcio de mis padres.- Yo sentí que mi corazón se encogió de repente.- en como lo vivimos mi hermano y yo, y lo que sentí al sufrir este golpe en mi niñez. Yo solo era un niño cuando mi familia se separó, y Takeru y yo sufrimos mucho por eso. L a canción habla de que toda angustia pasa en algún momento, solo hay que esperar y tener paciencia. Esperar por un mañana mejor y pues…supongo que yo aún sigo en espera.- Yamato además de guapo es maduro, el divorcio de sus padres, lo obligó a madurar prematuramente y la clara prueba de ello eran sus palabras.

-¿Puedo escucharla?-Él asintió después de unos segundos de silencio. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar una hoja con lo que supongo que era la letra de la canción.

-No esta terminada, pero…

-No importa.-El suspiró y comenzó a cantar.

_Ichi nichi doa ga toji raremashita, Ecozu wa anata no kokoro ni chikuseki_

Se me erizó la piel al escuchar las primeras palabras…

_Dari ga nini ni itte inai, Dake anata no kokoro ni aru kiite_

_Shika shi, sore wa ryōhō o kiku no wa muzukashii, Anata wa michi ni nogashite iru_

Podía percibir el sentimiento de dolor y a la vez esperanza con el que cantaba, era tan palpable.

_Ko o sagashite, Anata o gaido suru raito Ontorakku_

_Anata wa, kurushimi, zetsubō de wanaidesu ka_

_Shika shi, akiramete inai,-ji no sōsa o jikkō dekimasu_

_Shinkō o motte anata o ma~tsu nani o sanshō shite kudasai_

Cuando su mirada se levantó para encontrarse con la mía sentía que me faltaba el aire.

_Yori yoi ashita ga anata o matte, Arashi no noshi_

_Shinbōzuyoku matte kara, mitsukeru_

Comencé a temblar y a ponerme nerviosa, me sentí más tonta que nunca y bajé mi miraba levemente, observando la hoja de papel que sostenía.

_Anata ga nozomu sono mirai no tame ni tatakau, Anata wa yuki o motte iru_

_Yori yoi ashita o mitzukeru tame ni tatakau, Ashita wa Anata o matte imasu_

Pero no necesitaba mirarlo para sentir todo eso, con solo escucharlo cantar de esa manera sentía mariposas en el estomago. Sentí unos escalofríos y levanto la mirada.

_Long-gata yori mo sono yori yoi ashita no tame ni_

-W-wow…- fue todo lo que a medias pude articular.

-¿Te gusta?...la… la verdad que no esta terminada, tal vez la deje así… o…no sé-comenzó a decir tomando el papel y arrugándolo levemente.

-No, tranquilo…-dije quitándole la hoja

-¿De verdad?, ¿Te gusta?- volvió a preguntar

-Está perfecta.-Dije con una sonrisa

Nos estuvimos mirando a los ojos un rato a los ojos, me perdí totalmente en sus ojos, los mismos que hace un momento habían hecho bajar la mirada y ahora, no podía despegar los ojos de él. _Irónico._ De repente Matt se sonrojo y yo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y termine por desviar la mirada avergonzada y otra vez ese silencio incomodo llegó, solo que esta vez, en ocasiones nos mirábamos y nos reíamos, por lo menos, yo, tontamente.

_Yume mitta jibun totemo tookute hito…_

Conteste mi teléfono, lo más rápido que me dio la mano-¿Sí?, Ah, hola mamá… ¡estas afuera?...a ok…ya voy… si mamá, adiós.

-¿Tú mamá?- me preguntó parándose de la cama.

-Sí, esta afuera, me dijo que me esperaba…

-Te acompaño.- me dijo y salimos del cuarto, en el camino fuimos bromeando acerca de Taichi, ya saben... diarrea.

-Si… seguro que su papá debe hasta los calzones- Dije recordando mis pensamientos, el rio a buena gana mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola mamá…

-Hola señora…

-Hola niños, ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó

-Pues… nada ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañada

-Tengo tocando la puerta como quince minutos y nadie me contestaba.- No se si Yamato lo hizo pero yo me sonroje.- Hasta pensé que no estaban.

-Ah… lo siento, pero ya estamos aquí abajo…- dije riendo un poco.

-Bueno, pues ya vámonos Sora, es tarde… Adiós Yamato.-dijo con una sonrisa, Yo la imite y después de despedirnos el cerró la puerta y nos fuimos.

Todo el camino mi mamá me estuvo preguntando por Taichi, por que habíamos tardado tanto en bajar y que por que estábamos tan nerviosos. Mi madre con lo desconfiada que es estuvo dándome todo el resto del camino una cátedra de las cosas malas. Cuando llegamos a la casa subí a mi cuarto dispuesta a dormir, claro después de bañarme y ponerme la pijama. Cuando por fin me acosté divise en una mesita de noche que tenía una libreta.

Y de repente comencé a recordar lo que sentí cuando Yamato comenzó a cantar. Sudaba, temblaba, me ponía nerviosa y todo eso sin necesidad de verlo. Lo había escuchado cantar millones de veces, en grupo, con Taichi e incluso solo, pero ninguna vez me había pasado eso.

Miro el techo y por primera vez en mi vida me parece ser de lo más entretenido y productivo del mundo. Tengo entre mis manos -¡oh sorpresa!- mi libreta. Increíblemente no me he cansado de mirar la nada y aparentar ser una loca sin vida. Pero es que en este sábado a las 9:20 de la noche, no me apetece nada más que hacer eso. No después de que casi muero desmayada esta tarde, y aunque últimamente los días son monótonos y aburridos hoy hubo una enorme excepción.

Suspire y abrí el cuaderno.

-Hay Sorita que ridícula te has de ver visto…- y es que estaba segura que eso volvería a pasar sin necesidad de que cantara, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz para que mi piel se erizara.- Número dos: Tú Voz.

Sonreí para guardar el cuaderno y volver a acostarme y dormir tranquila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducción:**

_**Yori yoi Ashita: **__Un mañana mejor._

_El día en que la puerta se cerró, los ecos se acumulan en tu mente_

_Ninguno dice que hacer, solo queda escuchar tu corazón_

_Pero es tan difícil, escuchar ambos que te pierdes en el camino._

_Buscas una luz, una luz que te guíe por el camino correcto_

_No la encuentras y te desesperas, te angustias_

_¡Pero no te rindas!, tu puedes lograrlo, ten fe y verás lo que te espera._

_Un mañana mejor que te espera después de la tormenta_

_Solo espera pacientemente y pronto encontrarás la salida._

_Pelea por ese futuro que anhelas, tienes el valor suficiente._

_Pelea por encontrar un mañana mejor, el mañana que te espera._

_Por ese mañana mejor que tanto anhelas._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos!

Por fin pude subir el siguiente capi, la verdad es que había estado indecisa si sería _tú voz _o _Tus ojos. _Pero al fin me decidí por este.

Ahora sí, ya tienen un adelanto del próximo capi: **Tus ojos.**

Bien, bien no los entretengo más díganme si les gustó (léase dejen reviese) :D

Nos leemos!

**.::Anael-D02::.**


	4. Tus perfectos ojos Azules

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Tus perfectos ojos azules.**

**.**

Sora suspiró con pesar mirando el enorme cielo _Azul. _¿Bonito color, no? Muy bonito y relajante. El problema ahora, es que alucinaba con el color Azul, ¿La razón? ¡TODO era de color azul, todo.

El cielo, azul.

La playera de Tai, azul.

La flor de allá, azul.

El edificio de enfrente, azul.

Todo, todo era azul.

Levantó la vista una vez más y miró el azul del cielo, tan tranquilo, relajante y profundo. Como _sus _ojos. Sacudió la cabeza energéticamente, logrando captar la mirada de varios de sus amigos. Sonrió con nerviosismo y negó con una sonrisa. Volvieron a sus actividades.

Maldito el color azul.

Y es que todo era azul, todo le recordaba a _sus _ojos y la hacia sonreír como niña tonta enamorada, todo. El cielo, el agua, la camisa de Tai y la flor, to-do. ¿Por qué a kami le gustaba tanto ese color? ¿O es que solo disfrutaba de torturarla de aquella manera tan atroz?, porque, Sora Takenouchi, no se consideraba a ella misma como una despistada y tonta, no claro que no, era inteligente y observadora, pero es que últimamente, para su desgracia todo era azul.

Como sus ojos, como los ojos de Yamato. Azules, profundos y relajantes.

Sip, porque los ojos de aquel chico eran lo más relajante del mundo, más relajante que escuchar música lenta antes de dormir, más relajante que una ducha, más relajante que mirar el océano y el cielo juntos, era reconfortante, placentero.

Y con esa sonrisa de boba que últimamente tomaba lugar en su rostro levantó la cabeza una vez más hacia el cielo.

-Sora, ¿Qué te pasa? –La pregunta de Kari la tomó desprevenida.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Kari? –Le cuestionó ladeando la cabeza, no entendía la pregunta.

-Es que sonríes muy raro. –Dijo la niña de nueve, casi diez años inocentemente mientras hacia que todos miraran a Sora. –Como cuando mi hermano quiere ir al baño, ¿Te duele la panza?

-¡Eh! –Tai se sonrojó de vergüenza y todos estallaron en risas.

-Es cierto, Sora ha estado muy rara últimamente. –Concordó Izzy con la niña. Todos la miraron de nuevo haciendo que esta vez se sonrojara más. Entonces aquellos ojos azules la miraron profundamente.

-hey, dejen a la pobre Sora en paz. –Dijo Mimi apoyándola. –Debe estar aburrida, tenemos todo el rato aquí sentados. –Sora asintió.

-Bien, pues yo quiero jugar a algo. –Señaló Hikari haciendo unos graciosos mohines. Sora se tiró al césped. Observando por enésima vez el cielo azul con el dorado Sol en medio.

Dorado, como su cabello.

El cielo y el sol hacían un complemento perfecto, por ende, Matt era un complemento perfecto. Cabello dorado, Ojos azules. Perfecto.

Yamato era perfecto.

Le cayó una pelota encima, azul.

-¡Arg! –Se levantó de golpe lanzando la pelota lejos.

-Oye Sora, lo siento fue un accidente. –Dijo Tai con nerviosismo, sabiendo que cuando alguien hace enojar a Takenouchi, es cosa seria.

-Sí Sora, no te enojes…eh, Tai es un tonto. –Dijo de igual manera Yamato. _Ojos Azules_.

-¿Qué…? Am, si no importa. –Les aventó la pelota. –Solo tengan cuidado, le pudieron hacer dado a Kari.

Los chicos asintieron sonrientes y continuaron jugando. Mimi la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué…? –Le preguntó.

-Has estado muy rara. –Le dijo. –Y, tú y yo sabemos que no te enojaste precisamente por la pelota.

-Si fue por la pelota.

Mimi entrecerró la mirada sobre Sora con desconfianza.

-¡Es azul! –Mimi la miró como bicho raro. -¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene que sea azul? –Le dijo con confusión. –La camisa de Tai es azul, el cielo, el edifici…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Arg! –Gruñó con frustración. -¡Todo es azul!

-¿Pero que tiene? ¿Qué tiene el azul? –Le dijo no entendiendo nada.

-¡Me persigue! ¡De verdad! ¡Esta en todos lados! ¡Me persigue!

Mimi se carcajeó.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No es gracioso Mimi!

-Oh Sora, que un par de ojos azules te sigan a todos lados no quiere decir que e color lo haga. –Le advirtió. –Pero cuando unos desea algo, lo alucina por todos lados.

Sora enrojeció a límites insospechables y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Mimi, no me ayudas. –Espetó suspirando aun roja como una manzana.

Ya tenía otra cosa para su lista, sus perfectos ojos azules, le fascinaban como nada.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Qué pena, ¿Cuánto tenía sin actualizar este fic? Solo espero haberlos complacido, al principio lo había pensado en poner en "Historias no heroicas de los niños elegidos" pero como se trataba de un Sorato y los ojos de Matt y no había actualizado aquí, supuse que sería mejor subirlo aquí, jaja._

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho._

_Besos,_

_Anael-D02_


End file.
